L'Orchidée
by GootIsLightning
Summary: Petit à petit, Stiles s'était habitué à la présence du Nogitsune. Il savait lorsque la créature allait reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il arrivait même à prévoir ses attaques, parfois. Lorsqu'il était vraiment chanceux, il parvenait même à déjouer ses plans.


**L'Orchidée**

Lorsque le Nogitsune prenait le contrôle du corps de Stiles, il n'y allait pas avec des gants. D'abord, il y avait cette sensation étrange et douloureuse qu'il ressentait toujours à la clavicule droite, comme si un griffon l'agrippait et ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Ensuite, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, formant un kaléidoscope de couleurs qui ne s'effaçaient ensuite que pour laisser place au noir complet. Et, enfin, il y avait ce froid intense qui semblait s'emparer de son corps, l'immobilisait, glaçait jusqu'à son sang et l'empêchait ne serait-ce même d'ouvrir la bouche.

Les premières fois, Stiles s'était retrouvé prisonnier de son esprit, enfermé dans un rêve qui tournait inévitablement en cauchemar sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Souvent, il s'était réveillé en sueur, hurlant et pleurant, tremblant dans les bras de son père, qui le serrait fort comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était à l'époque où il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. À l'époque où il mettait tous ces rêves étranges sur le compte des effets secondaires qu'avait amené son sacrifice. Deaton avait évoqué des hallucinations et, pendant longtemps, Stiles avait été persuadé que ce n'était que ça : des hallucinations. Certes, il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou, à sans cesse se perdre entre les illusions et la réalité. Mais avec le recul, c'était bien mieux qu'être possédé par une créature semant le chaos, la peine et la détresse. Malheureusement, c'était lui que le Nogitsune avait choisi. Il s'était immiscé dans son esprit, contre la volonté de Stiles et, désormais, il avait l'impression que la créature n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Il prenait bien trop de plaisir.

Petit à petit, Stiles s'était habitué à la présence du Nogitsune. Il savait lorsque la créature allait reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il arrivait même à prévoir ses attaques, parfois. Lorsqu'il était vraiment chanceux, il parvenait même à déjouer ses plans. Comme la fois où il avait réussi à éloigner son père de la bombe, créant une fausse bombe au lycée de Beacon Hills. Il s'était surpassé, ce jour-là, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Son père était toujours en vie, et c'était l'important. Stiles ne s'était pas sacrifié en vain et, d'une certaine façon, ça rendait toute cette situation loufoque plus facile à vivre. Mais il s'était surestimé. Le Nogitsune n'était pas stupide. Oh non. Au contraire. Il était rusé, manipulateur, et intelligent. Cruel, surtout. Et plein de logique. Alors, cette fois, à la maison Eichen, l'horrible créature avait orchestré tout un plan pour que Stiles, enfin, le laisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait presque gagné...

Bien sûr, Stiles en paya le prix fort. Sa ruse n'était pas aussi développée que celle du Nogitsune et, accompagnée d'une cruauté sans limite, celle-ci devenait une arme de destruction massive. En effet, en plus de s'en prendre à ses amis et à sa famille, le Nogitsune avait désormais décidé de s'en prendre à lui aussi. Bien sûr, ce n'était que sous forme d'illusions, toutes plus réalistes les unes que les autres. D'abord, il y avait eu sa mère. Il revoyait sans cesse ses derniers moments, et la vile créature ne se retenait pas de lui murmurer au coin de l'oreille que ce serait bientôt son tour, que Stiles aussi allait mourir, consumé par la folie. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il lui parlait de son père, aussi. Lui rappelait à quel point celui-ci serait anéanti s'il perdait son fils, le dernier membre de sa famille. Il lui chuchotait que Scott deviendrait fou de douleur. Que Lydia sombrerait dans la dépression. Qu'Allison redeviendrait cette chasseuse sans cœur qu'elle était devenue après la mort de sa mère. Que la meute n'existerait plus. Que Derek vivrait comme un Oméga avant d'être tué. Qu'Isaac errerait sans but ni raison de vivre. Que Kira n'aurait plus personne pour l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Que le Nogitsune avait déjà gagné, et que ça ne servait plus à rien de se battre.

Parfois, lorsque le Nogitsune s'ennuyait, il aimait apparaître dans l'esprit de Stiles. Dans sa conscience, ses pensées. Il se manifestait toujours sous la même apparence : un corps humanoïde, recouvert de bandages. Comme maintenant. Il était assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, et attendait que Stiles ne trouve la réponse à sa dernière charade.

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, assura la créature. Réfléchis : Qu'est-ce que l'on arrache pour séduire ?

- Je ne sais pas, balbutia Stiles, mi-paniqué mi-épuisé.

Le Nogitsune parut déçu, même si un sourire espiègle prit place sur ce que Stiles qualifiait toujours de visage, malgré les dents bizarres et les bandages.

- Tu ne sais pas comment séduire ? Pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à conquérir Lydia, musa la créature.

À l'entente du nom, Stiles redressa vivement la tête de là où il l'avait posée dans ses mains quelques minutes auparavant.

- C'est une belle pouliche, n'est-ce pas ? continua le Nogitsune d'une voix rauque, grave mais aussi agaçante, comme amusée.

Comme Stiles ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

- Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, lâcha le monstre innocemment.

Soudain, les amis de Stiles apparurent, leurs regards inquiets pour certains, implorants et pleins de larmes pour d'autres.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on arrache pour séduire ? répéta le Nogitsune, alors qu'une orchidée noire apparaissait dans sa main.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, répondit Stiles d'une voix faible, désespérée, comme une litanie.

- Des pétales ! S'écria la créature en quittant sa chaise, se levant d'un bond. Des pétales de fleurs, Stiles !

Et alors que le Nogitsune arrachait les pétales de l'orchidée un à un, Stiles voyait ses amis tomber, tomber, tomber...


End file.
